stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Sqaishey Quack
Sqaishey (known also as 'SqaisheyQuack' or 'SqaisheyDuck') is a female Minecraft player who accompanies Stampy in the Sky Den Series shown on the Stampylongnose Channel. Sqaishey is also commonly known as Stampy's girlfriend which has been verified on the 72 episode of "Ear Biscuits" which starred Stampy. She's portrayed by Bethany Bates. To see the episode of "Ear Biscuits" click here She is also a Youtuber in her own right. Appearance Minecraft Xbox Skin: Due to the limited skins on offer in the Xbox edition of Minecraft, Sqaishey's skin consists of a chicken in a gentlemen's tuxedo. Minecraft PC Skin: Designed exclusively for her, Sqaishey's skin in the PC edition of Minecraft is far more resembling to her Youtube avatar.(Click here to see & download it) . 'Human Appearance: '''Sqaishey is a female with long, brown hair which you can see in this video . Association with Stampy Sqaishey joins Stampy in an ongoing series called 'Sky Den' in which they try to survive on an island in the sky, whilst also building out to other islands and completing quests. She also helps him in Stampy's Lovely World in most episodes where she is now a main helper fast. They were known to be good friends, and later Stampy's girlfriend after Melanie Candy. (Some people point out that Amy Lee is Stampy's "girlfriend", but there is no proof of it as of yet.) Click here for a playlist to see the Sky Den videos SqaisheyQuack Sqaishey also has a Youtube channel of her own, with a rapidly growing subscriber count of over 400,000. She openly takes inspiration from Stampy, and has created an adventure map for him to play, although there has no official video of him playing it as of yet. In her most popular series, entitled 'Feather Adventures', she has a 'Feather Friends' garden which houses many signs with people's names in. In each new video she adds someone new to a sign to 'thank them' in some way. This is incredibly similar to 'Stampy's Love Garden '. Notable series of hers include: * Feather Adventures * The Reef * Sky Island Challenge * Quacktopia * Super Happy Fun Times Appearances She normally appears with Stampy in the Sky Den series, but since the episode ''Wiggly Worm, she now appears in most episodes of Stampy's Lovely World as a helper. *Wiggly Worm *We're All Winners *Behind Bars *Fish Tank *Orca *Whale Of A Time *Cool School *Playground *School Day *Robot Statues *Perfect Penthouse *Bed Bounce *Bees And Bears *Honey Hunt *Furniture Shop *Need To Read *Book Bounce *Cooking Pot *Baa Baa Barber *Sheep Scramble *Mole Mound *Peekaboo *Mole Hole *Rule The Duel *Desert Drop *Fast Food *Fizz Bang *Shoe 4 U *Shoe Sprint *Investigator *Clock Shop Links Sqaishey's Youtube Channel Sqaishey's Minecraft PC Skin Sqaishey's Minecraft Xbox Skin Trivia *Her real name is Beth. *She pranked Stampy by doing the Ice Bucket Challenge on him. *Sqaishey and Stampy have been confirmed to be dating, as first announced by Sqaishey herself. **Additionally, Stampy told the story when he met his girlfriend Sqaishey in an episode of Ear Biscuits. *The two went to Disneyland in Anaheim together. *She is currently 18 years old. *Her birthday is on November 18th. *She is a part of the faculty (teaching staff) in Stampy's School along with AmyLee33, Stampy and L for Leeeee x. She teaches swimming lessons. *She appears in all the most recent vlogs that are posted on the MagicAnimalClub channel. *Sqaishey's a talented musician who's created a couple of songs which has been posted on her channel. Category:Stampys friends Category:Helpers Category:Helper Category:Youtuber